


"I lost our baby"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “I lost our baby.”Derek had been snoozing on the couch whilst Stiles had taken their new-born son for a walk to visit the Sheriff but he shot up in a panic when he heard his husband’s voice sound from the doorway.





	"I lost our baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a dialogue prompt list found on tumblr made by prompt-bank

“I lost our baby.”

Derek had been snoozing on the couch whilst Stiles had taken their new-born son for a walk to visit the Sheriff but he shot up in a panic when he heard his husband’s voice sound from the doorway.

“What the hell?” Derek shouted as he wobbled dangerously on the edge of the sofa, the words sending alarm bells flying through his still sleep-hazy brain.

He looked over to see Stiles take a step into the living room and reveal his father standing behind him in the doorway. Derek almost melted in relief when he saw the tiny bundle held so gently in John’s arms and sank back into the couch cushions with a weak laugh as he now understood Stiles' words.

“You idiot,” he huffed out at his husband. He rubbed a hand down his face as he watched his father-in-law navigate expertly around the room to take a seat in his preferred armchair without once lifting his eyes from the baby cradled against his chest.

Stiles crossed the room and fell onto Derek’s lap dramatically with a whine and a sigh.

“We’ve lost our baby, Derek,” he said with a pout. “We've only had him for three weeks and he’s already lost to us. We’re never getting him back now, I hope you realise.”

Derek chuckled as he lay back down, completely at ease with the loss of his child. He trusted John and was, quite frankly, utterly exhausted and more than ready to take the free babysitting that was being offered. He reached up a hand and pulled his husband down to lie with him, positioning Stiles until his head was tucked into Derek’s shoulder and their legs were slotted together.

“Take advantage of Grandpa’s willingness and get some sleep, Stiles. He’s safe; it’s okay.” 

Stiles cast a glance over to the other side of the room where his father was totally captivated with their son, quietly singing songs to him as he played with the little child’s fingers and beaming down at him. Stiles smiled at the sight as he let himself drift off to sleep, wrapped in his husband’s embrace with the sounds of his baby’s babbling being encouraged by his father. All of his boys in one place.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
